


von

by CYB3R0TZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYB3R0TZ/pseuds/CYB3R0TZ
Summary: when all is bad, move to a new city and meet 21 different people.
Kudos: 3





	von

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story, please leave feedback!

5:35 pm

the muffled sound of voices come flowing into your head, the feeling of reality seeping into your skin before realizing waterworks were dripping down your cheeks. the world was moving slowly and your surrounds were hazy. you only had one thing in mind. 

“ i have to leave “

blinking your eyes, you titled your head to see your mother, who was angry at this very moment, yelling at you for the 10th time that hour. this was a daily routine for you and all you could do was clock out of the world and escape the hell you called home. 

shiny, silver, sharp, close by, black handle, throat.  
red, gone, hazy, quiet, despair, puddle

run.

you packed your bags and made your way to the bus station, wiping your tear-stained cheeks clean. standing at the bus station, you wait until it comes.

“hey, are you okay?” an unfamiliar voice asked.  
you look towards the voice and see a man not much taller than you with pink hair look at you with worried eyes. “you look like you’ve been crying...” he asked, leaning on the heels on his feet as he bashfully shoves his hands in his pockets.   
“i’m fine, it’s none of your concern though.” you replied, steeping a foot away from the stranger. today has been rough and the last thing you wanted to do was talk to people.

“run away from home?” the man guessed, shuffling next to you as he raised his eyebrow. he then eyed you before clearing his throat. “it seems like that anyways.” he assumed. there was a moment of silence that stood between you two and the sounds of the cicadas indicated that you didn’t want to be bothered, not yet at least.

“it’s none of your business.” you replied as the bus pulled up and you hop on with him following you. sitting down on the stiff padding of the seat, the man sat next to you which resulted in a ‘what the fuck is your deal?’ from you to which he only laughed in response. “i’m mark, nice to meet you. i’m going to houston because i too, am running away from home.” he confessed nonchalantly. he smiled and gave out his hand, to which you hesitantly shook. “i’m a serial killer.” you lied, hoping it would scare him away but it only made him laugh. “serial killers don’t say that their serial killers.” mark snickered, pulling out a blanket from his backpack.

the ride was alright, you opened up to mark vaguely but because he was nosy, you ended up telling your life story on accident. you never planned to but it ended up that way. this was the first time you’ve felt content and warmth in a while, you could get used to this.

sirens and sobs. eternal peace shall never rise again.


End file.
